cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Guy
37 |totalstrength = 602,553 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,285 |totalnukes = 118 |rank = 144 |score = 2.59 }} The New Guy (TNG) is a new alliance on the Purple sphere. It was founded on April 10, 2010. Charter Preamble We, the Beings of The New Guy, in order to form a free union of nations, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all nations and beings, do ordain and establish this Alliance. Let the skies sing! Let the nations shout! Let the new alliance begin! The New Guy shall also be committed to the protection of the freedom and the sovereignty of its Members and its friends, and to the advancement of the Purple Sphere as long it exists. Article I: Membership Membership into "The New Guy" is extended to all the nations in the Cyberverse providing they give the following information: #1. Nation Name #2. Ruler Name #3. Nation Strength #4. Nation Link #5. Nation Team Color All members of the New Guy upon admittance must wear “The New Guy" as their Alliance Affiliation. The New Guy is an alliance that resides on the Purple team. It is preferred that all nations not on the Purple team switch to the Purple team upon admittance into TNG but it is not a requirement. All members enjoy the right of freedom of speech and security. All members of The New Guy agree to obey the laws set forward to them by the Government of The New Guy. Once a member of "The New Guy" the fellow nation will be recognized as part of The Society. The Society is composed of all the members of "The New Guy". The membership of TNG are guaranteed the following rights, which may not be violated by any member of government, for any reason. 1. The membership has the right to know all government appointments and/or delegation of responsibilities via public post in the main TNG forum. They also have the right to be informed of anything that involves the State of the alliance. 2. The membership have the right of freedom of speech, on the forum, IRC, and so on. However, they may not be disrespectful or insulting. 3. The membership has the right to leave TNG, at any time, providing they post a resignation on the correct area of the forums. 4. The membership has the right to manage their nation as they see fit, with exception given only where terms of surrender must be abided by and in times of war or imminent threat of war. In which case, it is required that they follow direct instructions from The triumvirate. 5. The membership has the right to be free from unprovoked attack. Any nation subject to an unprovoked attack shall be defended (economically, politically and/or militarily). Article II: Government Structure Archon of Darkness The Archon of Darkness shall be considered the leader of The New Guy. It is a lifetime position, or until resignation. S/he may not be impeached under any condition .S/he however holds no legislative or executive powers, however s/he does holds veto powers. The Archon of Darkness may veto anything, everything from the Triumvirate. The only thing the Archon of Darkness may not veto are Offensive Wars, in which case, that the Archon of Darkness does attempt to veto an Offensive Declaration of War, the decision will be taken to the Society, the general membership of The New Guy. Once taken to the the Society an alliance wide vote will be held. In order to continue with the Declaration of War, 3/4s of the Membership must vote in favor. Should the Archon of Darkness resign, the triumvirate may appoint another Archon of Darkness with an unanimous approval between them. The Triumvirate The Triumvirate shall be composed of three (3) members. The Triumvirate IS and holds supreme power over The New Guy. It's role is to oversee the overall direction of the New Guy and to approve all major decisions including declarations of war; elections; member appointments; member dismissals; government appointments; government dismissals; alliance mergers; treaties; inter-alliance collaborations and so forth. In order for something to pass, it'll take a majority vote from the Triumvirate. The Archon of Darkness may, however, veto any of their actions. Triumvir of Internal Affairs - Responsible for managing all domestic affairs of TNG. These areas include financial infrastructure, recruiting, education, awards programs, growth programs and identification of nations ghosting the Alliance. Triumvir of Foreign Affairs - Responsible for managing all inter-Alliance affairs of TNG. These areas include ambassadors to other Alliances, TNG hosted embassies, treaty negotiations, diplomatic communications, and announcements on Cyber Nations Forums. Triumvir of War - Responsible for managing all security aspects of TNG. These areas include military organization, command, and training. 1. Should any two of the three Triumvir believe that the third is failing in their responsibilities, they may remove him from the Triumvir position providing that the Archon of Darkness also agrees. 2. Should the membership of TNG believe their government to be failing in their responsibilities, they can move for a vote of no confidence. Any member of the Council may initiate a poll for the vote. During the voting, the Triumvirs continue to serve in their full capacities. The vote shall last 48 hours. Should the final votes result in two-thirds of the voting membership voting for no confidence, while meeting a quorum of one-quarter, then the Triumvirs are suspended and emergency elections are held for all three Triumvir offices. 3. Should a Triumvir resign from his/her position for whatever reason, the 2 remaining Triumvirs may appoint the last triumvir from the the Society with the consent of the Archon of Darkness. Lord of Light The Lord of Light is the head of the Ministries. It's role is to make sure all Ministries are running accordingly and that everyone is doing her/his job. The Lord of Light may remove a Lord from power with the consent of the Triumvirate and Archon of Darkness. The Lord of Light may also help in any Ministry should one of the Lords request it. Lords The Lords of Ministries shall oversee the effective functioning of their respective ministries. The Lords are to consist of a group of four (4) members. Lord of Communications - In charge of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, s/he is responsible for the face of the alliance, s/he may help the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs negotiate treaties, announcements and so on as seen fit by the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs. Lord of Propaganda - In Charge of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, s/he is responsible for the Internal Organization of the alliance, Promoting Activity on IRC and forums and so on as seen fit by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs. Lord of Economics - In Charge of the Ministry of Economics is responsible for Foreign Aid Coordination and Trade Circles in the alliance. It may also help in other things as seen fit by the Triumvir of Internal Affairs. Lord of Resistance - In Charge of the Ministry of Defense, s/he is responsible for alliance-wide warfare, Organization of the Ministry of Defense and so on as seen fit by the Triumvir of War. The Lords may also appoint or dismiss Deputies at their own discretion, but it's not required. The Council The Council is to consist of three (3) members chosen by the Triumvirate. They shall legislate on behalf of the Members of the New Guy. They may do this by presenting ideas to the Triumvirate, however, it is not guaranteed that they will pass. They're to serve as representatives of the membership of The New Guy. Article III: Voting Procedure The New Guy will hold one (1) simple Voting Procedure when there is either: A) No Confidence Vote or B) Offensive War Vote In a No Confidence Vote Election- Any member of the Council may open a poll for a No-Confidence Election. Once the no Confidence Voting begins, it shall last 48 hours. Should two-thirds (2/3) of the membership be in a favor of the No Confidence Vote an Emergency Election shall take place for all 3 triumvir positions. In which case, First, there will be a 48 hour nomination process, any member of The Society may make a nomination. However, All nominations must be seconded, the Nominee must have had a Government Position in The New Guy at some point in time in order to be eligible. Once the nomination process is complete, a 72 hour final voting process will take place. The Archon of Darkness shall be sovereign leader of The New Guy during this process and of course may veto any nominations. In an Offensive War Voting- Shall the Archon of Darkness see it fit to veto an Offensive War Declaration from the triumvirate, it shall be taken to an alliance-wide vote. The Voting process shall last from 48 hours to 72 hours. In which, three-fourths (3/4) of the Membership must vote in favor in order for the Offensive War Declaration to proceed. Article IV: Warfare The New Guy does not support tech raiding, as such no member from the Society may do it. Any attacks on a nation must be sanctioned by a triumvir of The New Guy. Only the triumvirate may Declare War, however, should a proportion of the triumvirate be missing, the Archon of Darkness may Declare a State of War. Article V: Amendments The Triumvirate with an unanimous vote and consent of the Archon of Darkness may make amendments to this Charter. Any member of the Council may propose an amendment, however, it is up to the Triumvirate to pass it or reject it.